


Sunglasses

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: Doctor Who Allsorts Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sunglasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz take a trip to see the sunset
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Doctor Who Allsorts Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789117
Kudos: 5





	Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt ‘bright’ in the Doctor Who Allsorts Mini Prompt Challenge. 250ish words about thasmin and sunglasses because I didn’t know I needed this.

Yaz opened the door of the TARDIS, squinted at the planet they’d landed on, and decided to find some sunglasses.

‘You weren’t kiddin’ when you said it was bright,’ she remarked, trying to remember if she’d brought her own pair and wondering how many the Doctor would have in her wardrobe room.

‘See, this is why you should listen to me,’ the Doctor replied, one pair of sunglasses balanced on her nose and another in her hand, which she offered to Yaz, who took them with a grin.

‘Lookin’ good there, Doctor,’ she said as she put them on, smiling at the flowers on the frames the Doctor had given her.

‘You aren’t half bad yourself,’ the Doctor grinned, resplendent in thin silver metal, ‘Now those sunnies I picked up at a market on Gichi 18 in the 43rd century. Charming little planet, must take you there sometime…’

She continued to ramble as they stepped onto the orange surface of the planet they’d landed on, until Yaz stopped her mouth with a kiss.

‘Sounds amazin’! Maybe we can go there next. Now, I believe you promised me the best sunset in fourteen galaxies?’

The Doctor beamed at her, cheeks red, although Yaz couldn’t tell if it was from the heat or the kiss.

‘Fifteen galaxies, actually, don’t trust the guidebook. The best view’s from the top of those mountains there,’ she said, pointing to some peaks in the distance.

‘Better get goin’ then,’ Yaz commented, and the pair set off to see the best sunset in either fourteen or fifteen galaxies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos, comments etc. are always appreciated   
> Thirteen would totally call sunglasses sunnies, this is the hill I will die on


End file.
